The Blind Spirit (Transcript)
Intro ???: I always look into the night sky and wonder what it would be like if I was like others. They all have such a wonderful gift. I was always told that on a clear winters night, with the stars out and the glistening snow on the ground, you could see something amazing in the sky. A spectacle of colors that light up the darkness of the blackened night. I wish I could see it. I've never seen the stars before. They must be so beautiful, dancing around up there in the sky. Nor have I ever seen the snow before, though I've felt it's freezing presence before. They tell me it's beautiful when it falls. I've never seen a rainbow, or a fire, or seen the fish swimming down the brook, or seen the blue feathers of a jay. I've never seen the rain as the sky cries, or the blooming of flowers in the spring. Why, I ask myself, why must I have been born this way. Why was all this taken away from me? I guess it's a question I'll just never know. Two Sisters (It's nightime, and a white wolf pup with cloudy blue eyes and a black wolf pup with green eyes are playing in the grass) Black Wolf Pup: I will defeat you evil fiend with my awesome powers! White Wolf Pup: Nuh-uh, no you won't Tasha! (The white wolf pup pounces on Tasha, but Tasha quickly darts out of the way, and the white wolf pup lands in the grass beside Tasha) Tasha: Guess I was just too fast, Yasheira. (Tasha stands tall and proud, but Yasheira quickly takes an opportunity to pounce on her, sending them both tumbling down a small hill. They land in a field of white flowers) Tasha: Not fair! Yasheira: That was fair, and you know it! (Yasheira jumps on top of Tasha, who was still lying in the flowers, and playfully tugs her ear. She eventually sits down, lifting her head upwards at the stars) Yasheira: (Wistful) Do you think I'll ever be able to see the stars, Tasha? Tasha: Of course you will! And when you do, I'll be right beside you. (The two peacefully fall asleep in the flowers as the camera zooms out and eventually fades to black) Something Strange (It's 100 years later, and we see Milli and Geo playing catch outside in the park) Milli: You ready? Geo: Yep! Milli: Catch! (She tosses the ball, and Geo starts running to catch it, accidentally running into Bot) Geo: Whoops, sorry, I didn't see you there. (The ball comes and hits Bot in the head, throwing him off balance for a few seconds before he regains it) Bot: It's alright, I probably should have been more careful. (He picks up the ball and hands it to Geo) Bot: I was coming to tell you that lunch is ready. You guys should probably take a break anyways. Milli: (Walks over) sounds fine by me. (They alll start walking, but suddenly, a strong gust of wind blows, throwing the ball out of Geo's hands. It rolls into the woods) Geo: I'll get it! (Geo sprints off towards where the ball rolled, running into the woods. He eventually finds the ball, picking it up. He turns to leave, but sees a blue glow behind him. He walks through some bushes and finds a tall stone obilisk. It has markings that are glowing blue, with a large white glow in the center. Geo stares at the white area, seemingly becoming mesmerized by it) Milli: Geo!? (Geo snaps out of his trance) Geo: Coming! (He looks at the obilisk, but turns around and leaves. As he walks away, a shadowy wolf silhouette appears, staring down at him. The wolf creature smirks before running off into the woods) Cats and Dogs (We cut to the following night, where the shadowy wolf from before sneaks in the shadows, where it enters the museum via an open window. A glow emerges from the window, and we hear a meow. We then cut to a young security guard walking around, clearly a little nervous. A white gem glows behind him) Guard: It's alright, just a museum at night, nothing to be afraid of... (He jumps as he hears a sound behind him. Out from the shadows comes a small black cat with green eyes. The guy relaxes when he sees the cat) Guard: Aww, hey little fella! How'd you get in here? (He reaches down to pet the cat. The camera shows the guard as a green glow erupts. We see the shadow of a wolf. The guy screams as the camera zooms out to show a view of the museum and city) A New Mystery Guard: Seriously, you have to believe me! Police officer: I'm sorry sir, but I really don't believe you. A cat can't steal a precious gem, and it most certainly can't magically morph into a wolf. I think this whole night shift thing is getting to you. Guard: Come on, officer! I know what I saw. Look, there are some crazy things in this city, so why is this any more unbelievable then just about everything else in this crazy place. (Team Umizoomi are seen watching the scene from a short distance away. Bot decides at this point that he needs to intervene) Bot: Is there a problem here? Officer: Just some crazy kid and his overactive imagination. Guard: Look, sentient robot. Why is that so much easier to believe then my story, huh? You're literally talking to a living computer! Officer: I really need to be going now, kid. Just go home and relax while us professionals (looks with annoyance at Bot) figure out what happened here. (The officer walks off) Guard: You have to listen to me! I- Bot: That's enough... (trials off) Guard: Caleb Bot: ...Caleb. (Milli and Geo walk over to where Bot is) Geo: What were you two arguing over? People could probably head your arguing all the way on the other side of the city! Caleb: Some crazy stuff just happened last night while I was on my night shift, but nobody will believe me. I mean, I know it sounds crazy, but I know what I saw! Milli: What did you see? Trust me, whatever you saw last night, we've probably seen crazier. Caleb: Well, I was walking around, just guarding the place when a this black cat came out of nowhere. I didn't think much of it at first, but suddenly this green burst of light came out of nowhere. I saw what looked like a wolf, but just as quickly as the light came, it disappeared, along with the cat, and one of the most rarest gems in the museum. It was like that cat was a ghost or something. Bot: Sounds like a shape-shifter. Geo: What's a shape-shifter? Bot: It's a creature that can take the form of, or look like, any creature or thing it wants to. That's about all I know about them though. Caleb: That would explain part of what I saw, but not the gem going missing. From what I saw, the glass case surrounding it never was moved or broken. That just doesn't make sense. Bot: Definitely a tricky one there, although if they have shape-shifting powers, whose to say that they don't have others. Could of been some form of teleportation that they used. Caleb: That's very true. I might have to look into it at the librar-- ???: Caleb!! I think I found something! Caleb: That's my friend Brina. Right after my shift ended, we started looking for clues. I couldn't find anything though. Brina: I found some paw prints heading into the forest, not far from the museum. I know it could be just about any animals paw print, but it might be a good place to start. Caleb: Sounds like a plan! Milli: Maybe we should go with you. We're pretty good at this kind of thing. Finding bad guys and all. Geo: Yeah we can help! Right Bot? Bot: I don't see why not. We need to find that gem anyways. Brina: Well then, glad to have ya. Caleb: We should go now. It looks like it might rain soon, and we don't want the paw prints to get washed away. (The five start heading off towards the woods. Geo hears a sound behind him and looks up to see a raven flying above them. He takes a good look at it before catching up to the others. The Caves (The five are standing in the woods, looking at two diverging trails of paw prints. Both paths look the same.) Brina: Maybe we should split up. Caleb: Probably is our only option. The rains going to be here soon, so we can't just look down one, then the other. Bot: We can go down the right path. Brina and Caleb, you two go down the other. We'll meet up back at the museum after we're finished searching. Caleb: Sounds good. We will call you if we see something. (The two groups split down their respective paths. We follow Team Umizoomi) Geo: You guys think Caleb's story is true? Bot: Based off of some of the things we've dealt with, it's definitely possible. Milli: Yeah. It's not like we've got any other leads to go off of. Geo: Hey, you know, yesterday I found something strange in the wood-- Bot: Guys! Check this out! Milli: Hold that thought. (Milli and Geo rush over to Bot. Before them they see a large cave opening that appears to go very deep.) Milli: Wow Geo: Looks like a hideout to me. Bot: Come on. Hopefully we will find something here. (They start walking down into the cave as it starts raining outside. As they are walking, with Bot holding a flashlight, Geo starts sliding down an opening in the cave floor that he didn't see. He tumbles down, and lands at the bottom) Milli: You alright!? Geo: Yeah! I think that I hurt my arm a little! Bot: Stay there! We'll find a way down there! Geo: Alright! (Milli and Bot go off screen. Geo stands up, rubbing his right arm. He looks around, and sees some light coming from a small area in the cave. After walking towards it, he sees a larger cave area, with a large glowing green crystal in the middle. He steps slowly inside. Suddenly, a wolf, only a silhouette visible, appears behind him) ???: Well, what do we have here? (Have here...) Geo: Aaah! (Geo turns around, startled. He takes a few steps away from her.) Geo: (Scared) Who are you? (The silhouette steps into the light. She is the wolf we saw in the prologue, Tasha, but looks full grown now) Tasha: My name is Tasha. I could ask you the same question. (Same question...) (She steps toward Geo, but Geo backs up further) Geo: G-gg-Geo Tasha: (She rushes up to him, going behind him and curling her tail around him) What an intriguing name, little one. Why has such a young one come here to me? (Here to me...) (Geo pulls away from her, backing up to the entrance. His right arm is still limp at his side) Geo: I really should be going now. My friends are probably looking for me.. (He turns to leave, but a magic green force blocks his way out) Tasha: Stay a little while, young one. I've been alone here for so long. (For so long...) Geo: No, really, I should be going. Bot: (Muffled) Geo? Where are you!? (Tasha looks a little disappointed, but she takes down the magic wall) Tasha: I hope we meet again little one. Until then, state nothing of my presence here, or I will be very angry, and you don't want to see me when I'm angry. (WHEN I'M ANGRY...) (Geo nods, and quickly darts out back into the cave, leaving the she wolf behind) Healing Heart (We pan to Geo reaching to the others) Bot: Geo, there you are is everything all right? Geo: I guess... Milli: Is your arm alright? Geo: I don't really know. It hurts a little. (Bot gently grabs his arm and examines it) Bot: It doesn't look like it's broken, it just seems like you twisted it. You should probably rest at home for a few days until it's better. (Bot looks around nervously) Bot: We should get out of here. This place creeps me out. Geo: Ok... (Geo looks back towards the hidden entrance. The glow is gone, but he can just barely see Tasha in the distance. He stares for a few seconds before following Milli and Bot) Bot: Geo! Geo: Coming! (The screen fades to black and returns to Team Umizoomi taking of Geo's arm) Bot: Does this hurt a little? Geo: No, not at all, it's fine, it is just water. Brina: How did you twist your arm? Geo: I saw something glowing green, and turns out it's a wolf, and she had a voice who echoed. Milli: Really? A wolf! Geo, what was the wolf's name? Geo: Tasha...her name is Tasha. Bot: It seems you made a friend. But I think we should rest a while, after all, your arm is twisted. Geo: Okay Mysteries (We see Tasha at the obilisk. Beside her are two objects. One is the museum gem, and the other is a piece of the green gem from the cave. One by one, she places each onto the white part of the obilisk. The green crystal seems to shock her paw tips. She snarls and pulls her paw back. The green crystal fades. The museum gem has no issue, and fades away. The color noticeably fades as the gem fades) Tasha: I promise I will make it there... (She turns to leave, but not before she glances back. She shifts into an owl and takes off. Fading (We open back up into the early morning city. But Something is off. The colors seem faded. The camera moves to Milli and Geo who are arguing about something). Geo: My arm just hurts, ok? Milli: At least you don't have a pounding headache. Geo: Hey! I don't feel the greatest either. Milli: I bet I feel worse than you. Bot: (He's in the kitchen making pancakes) Can you two quiet down, please? Your bickering is giving me a headache. (Milli and Geo stop there argument, although they both seem annoyed. Bot looks worried about something.) Milli: Let's just eat okay? Geo: Alright (Milli and Geo walk to the kitchen and noticed something wrong.) Geo: Does something...seem a little different, cause I see something doesn't stick out... Milli: Your right...it's a little gray in here... (A time card shows "After Breakfest", and the screen changes to Geo looking outside) Geo: *Thinking to himself* What does that wolf want...? Bot: *Off screen* Geo! Let's check on Calem and Brina! Geo:Got it! (The scene changes to team umizoomi outside the meuseum) Cop 1 (M): Look your talking crazy, there was no wolf at that cave, and you believe you got help from THEM!!!! Coo 2 (F): Your completely crazy...how can a wolf transform to a butterfly, let's go! Geo: Excuse me sirs! Why aren't helping them? Cop 2 (F): They're crazy, that's what, now leave this mystery to us...got that! Also i'm a lady... Geo: *angry on the inside with a frozen smile* thanks..... (The two cops leave) Geo: *Annoyed* Tramp... Milli: Escort... Bot: Floozy... Milli:So Calem how's the mystery going? Calem: Alright, I guess...well beside the coloring though... Geo: Yeah, it's a little weird, should we do something? Calem: Of Course! After all, the cops won't help us... Milli: So let's go ahead and find that wolf! Geo: 彼女の名前はターシャです Bot: What? Mystery of The B.A.B.E.L. Project (The scene changes to Milli, Geo, Bot and Calem entering the cave) Geo: I should wait here, I'm going to sleep soon... Milli: Good Idea, your arm is doing a lot better after what happened... Geo: I'll take a quick nap okay! Bot: Got It! (5 Minutes Later) Geo: Well that was a nice nap... (A shadowy figure is behind geo) ???:Hello there little boy... (Geo slowly turning around to see a man in a indigo cloak with a red and blue dna pattern on the edges with orange suns and purple moons) Geo: nervous* Hello.... ???: Have you ever heard of a Tower? Geo: Yeah, what about it? ???: Good, now have you ever heard of Babel? Geo:No...why? ???: My my, your new to this...well don't worry I tell you if you join... Geo: Why would I want to join your spooky gathering about this Tower in Babel? ???: Well that's suprising to me, a little child curious of Babel's Tower? Well I'll wait for you when your ready... Geo: Okay...I'll get back to you on this, Babel Tower Thingy (But the cloaked man disappeared, leaving a scroll) Geo: What's this...*opens scroll* The B.A.B.E.L. Project? *Thinking to hisself* That sounds bad, I should tell the team, and probably Tasha Geo: *Running* You guys wait!